


In which Merlin and Arthur defend Camelot from a fearsome dragon!

by TinyDragonlord



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonlord/pseuds/TinyDragonlord
Summary: GISHWHES just had a minihunt with the item "5. IMAGE/VIDEO: What do dogs dream of? Show us what happened in your pet’s REM cycle last night."  I recently got a cat and named her Aithusa because she's tiny and white with blue eyes.  So clearly I needed to build a cat castle and take a picture of her dreaming she was a dragon!   Don't worry, she was a good girl and didn't gnaw on the boys at all, so they're safe for further adventures.





	In which Merlin and Arthur defend Camelot from a fearsome dragon!




End file.
